Social networks and other types of electronic communication can connect users by providing them with functionality for viewing and commenting on each other's social stream. Other features to facilitate messaging between members of a social network have also been developed.
While users can access these social networks on their portable electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets, via the Internet, Internet access from these portable electronic devices can, at times, be unavailable or intermittent and prevent users from sending or receiving messages to one another. Additionally, a user might be required to open and close several applications to determine whether messages can be sent or received, and may be limited to sending or receiving messages when access to the Internet is again available.
Current implementations have been limited in providing a more reliable and seamless messaging experience.